trucallingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tru Davies
Tru Davies is the show's main character, portrayed by Eliza Dushku. Childhood At the age of only 12 years old, Tru witnessed the murder of her mother, Elise Davies. Later in the series, it is revealed that the hitman who killed her was hired by Tru's father, Richard. After her mother's demise, Tru, her younger brother Harrison and older sister Meredith were abandoned by their father and little has been revealed about who raised them from that point on. Supernatural Power Tru possesses the power to relive the current day when a corpse asks for her help to turn back the clock in order to save his/her Life, or help someone whom the corpse affected in someway. Mostly triumphant, Tru has on occasion been unsuccessful in saving lives, sometimes because of the interference of Jack Harper and sometimes because the corpse was not meant to live. On some occasions her power changed. An instance of this was when a group of five corpses all asked for her help at the same time. Other times her day rewound more than once on an already rewound day, as in "The Longest Day" and "Grace". In "The Last Good Day", when a dead woman asked Jack Harper for help, Tru finally discovered what Jack saw when a corpse would ask her for help. She described this as a Dark Feeling which she would never want to experience again. Good vs. Evil Although both can relive days, it has never been said who is evil, Tru or Jack. Jack has always been portrayed as evil, which Jack denies, although at certain times Jack has broken the rules of preserving fate, such as to make Luc die to teach Tru a lesson. While Tru claims that she is saving people who were taken before their time, Jack claims that he is merely preserving fate, and that if Tru saves someone who is meant to die, she creates a ripple effect in fate. Personality Tru is shown to be protective and kind-hearted. She is usually very sympathetic to others and during a rewind will try to help her family or friends with their problem. She also felt bad for forgetting Lindsey's birthday.. Romantic Relationships *Mark Evans - Tru's college Professor. After Tru spotted Mark cheating on her with another one of his students, she ended the relationship. When Tru had a party, Mark visited, only to be killed by one of Tru's friends. Tru then saved his life after he asked her for help. *Nick Kelly - A fireman that was killed in a fire but then asked Tru for help. He was killed again in the same fire on his and Tru's first day together, though he did save a little girl that died with him before when he asked Tru for help. *Luc Johnston - Tru and Luc started dating and fell in love. However, Luc always questioned why Tru would always take off at a moments notice, and he broke up with her, as he felt she was hiding something from him. Luc was killed when Jack tricked him to go find out the answers Tru refused to answer for him. *Jensen Ritchie - Tru's college mate in med school. He was killed in a robbery of an antique store where he was buying an old medic case for Tru. When the day rewinds over another dead, she also saves him twice, the second time from being hit by a car driven by the very same victim she had to save that day. They start having a connection on both days and soon start dating each other, becoming sweethearts. Category:Characters Category:Davies Family Category:Main Character